ZPD Christmas Party
ZPD Christmas Party is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Though no longer part of the ZPD, Judy has been invited to attend the annual ZPD Christmas party. Going with her husband Nick, Judy learns just how much they have missed her since she left. Trivia *Creamhorns are a real pastry. They are creamfilled, tube-shaped German pastries. They are also dusted with powdered sugar. *Officer Grizzoli's first name is Benson in this canon. Story It was the evening of December 7th in Zootopia. It was the time of the year that it was dark by 6:30, and Nick and Judy, married for just months now, were on their way to attend a Christmas party. Nick wore a long-sleeved velvet red shirt and jeans, while Judy wore a red Christmas party dress. Though she had left the ZPD when she became engaged to Nick, they had sent her an invitation. This had surprised Judy. "I can't believe they invited me. They must really miss me over there," she said. From the driver's seat of his car, Nick smiled proudly. "Well, why wouldn't they? You were the prime example of what a ZPD cop should be. That, and they are some of our closest friends. I can understand chief Bogo inviting you," he said. Judy smiled and sighed. "It will be interesting to see the police station again," she said. Finally, they parked in front of the ZPD station and got out to head in. The moment the doors opened, everyone turned. This party was both for the ZPD officers and their spouses, girlfriends, boyfriends, children and other loved ones, and so there were a lot of animals. The lobby had been turned into a party area, decorated for the Christmas season. They walked in and were greeted by Fuli Clawhauser, wearing a cute Christmas party dress appropriate for a teenager, and holding a half-eaten creamhorn pastry in one hand. She smiled. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. Glad to see you!" she said, taking another bite of her creamhorn. Nick and Judy greeted the teenage cheetah warmly. Not far behind were her parents, Benjamin and Rebekah, both in their Christmas best. Clawhauser smiled when he saw them. "Great! You made it! By the way, all the baked goods are from Gideon Grey's bakery. They're delicious!" he said. Rebekah took over. "So, how's your day been so far?" the beautiful female cheetah asked. Judy smiled. "Great. It feels good to be back here," she said. Suddenly, Chief Bogo arrived with his lovely Whitetailed deer doe wife, Katrina Antlerton-Bogo, the famed TV journalist, and their son, Jake. they were wearing their Christmas party garb. Bogo was more than thrilled to see Judy and Nick. "Great, you're here. So, what do you think?" he asked. Nick nodded approvingly. "It's great, Chief. But, if they're all here, who's protecting the city?" he asked. Bogo smiled. "I assembled a special team of officers for patrol tonight. They're getting raises as well," he said. Nick nodded and looked around. Bogo then remembered something. "Oh, Nick. There is someone here you know. One of your parents' employees," he said. Nick was surprised. "Who?" he asked. Suddenly, he heard a female voice behind him. "Me," it said happily. Nick turned to see Officer Grizzoli standing there with a beautiful female Brown bear on his arm. She was his longtime girlfriend. Her name was Rebecca Cunningham, and she worked for Robin and Marian as the manager of one of their restaurants, Volcano!, a volcano-themed restaurant in downtown that specialized in hot food. "Miss Cunningham, nice to see you again. Merry Christmas!" he said. Rebecca smiled back. "Nice to see you too, Nick. I heard you got married recently. I am sorry I couldn't attend. I had an important business matter to take care of," she said. Nick nodded. "Its all right. Now, meet my wife, Judy, the city's beautiful bunny heroine," he said, indicating Judy. Judy smiled at the she-bear. "Hello, Miss Cunningham," she said. Rebecca smiled. "Well, it will be Mrs. Grizzoli soon. Benson and I are engaged," she said. Nick and Judy smiled. "Well, I wish you happiness. See you both around," Nick said. The two then left. Clawhauser followed. "Hey, the Christmas karaoke contest is going to start. I am going to be in it, and anyone is welcome. Want to see?" he said. Nick and Judy shared a look, ready to do so. "Let's go," Judy said. They got some food and pastries, along with egg nog, and took a seat. Bogo went up to begin the event. "All right, everyone, who wants to begin?" he asked. In that moment, Judy decided she wanted to particpate. "I will!" she exclaimed. Chief Bogo smiled. "All right, first up is Judy Wilde!" he said. Judy went up on the stage that had been set up. Quickly taking a look through a little book listing what songs were available, Judy made her choice and took the microphone. "All right, everyone, tonight, I will be performing Gazelle's popular Christmas song Rocking around the Christmas Tree," she said. Nick and everyone else cheered. Officer Fangmeyer, who was handling the music, put it on. With that, Judy began to perform the song. She did great, incorporating the dance moves that Gazelle had taught to her. Everyone was cheering. When the song ended, she took a bow. "Thank you and Merry Christmas, everyone!" she said as she left the stage. She retook her seat. Clawhauser went up next, singing the hit Christmas song Jingle Bell Rock. After him, others went up. Before long, it was time for Chief Bogo to declare the winner. "Well, I must say, this was a difficult contest to call. There were so many great performances. However, I have made my choice. The winner of this year's Christmas karaoke contest is Judy Wilde!" he said. Another round of cheers and applause went up. Right then and there, Nick held her in his arms and brought her close. "That's my girl," he said proudly. He then kissed her. She returned the kiss. "Aww, they don't even need mistletoe for that," Fuli said sweetly. It was a great Christmas party. After hours of eating, drinking, dancing and having fun, they went home, glad to have seen their friends again. Category:Christmas stories Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics